


But Quiznak, it was Ninety-Nine Cents!

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And it may be haunted, But Pidge loves him anyways., Day 21: Piggy Bank, F/M, Shidge Month 2018, Shiro brings home the ugliest piggy bank in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: One man's trash is another woman's headache.Shiro should not be allowed to go to thrift stores.





	But Quiznak, it was Ninety-Nine Cents!

Pidge stared long and hard at the monstrosity that her husband had brought home and placed on the table so proudly, looking quite pleased with himself, like the cat that caught the canary.

But he was the Shiro that caught the… Something…

Pidge wasn’t even sure if it was supposed to be a pig or a bird. It had the shape of the former and the beak and wings of the latter, with the front two feet painted to look like bird feet.

“Shiro,” Pidge said calmly. “What the ever loving quiznak is this?”

“It’s a piggy bank,” Shiro said proudly. “I found it at the thrift shop.”

_You should have left it there,_ Pidge thought but didn’t say.

“Right,” She said flatly. “And, uh, what exactly is it supposed to… have painted on it?”

“Can’t you tell?” Shiro asked. He turned the piggy bank—if one could call it that—around so that she could see the Pokéball painted on the hindquarters.

“No, babe,” Pidge said, shaking her head. “I really can’t.”

“It’s a Pidgey!” Shiro exclaimed, so pleased with himself.

_That is not a Pidgey,_ Pidge thought. _This is some twisted creation of that guy from Full-Metal Alchemist._

If that thing asked “Can we play now?” she was going to smash it with a hammer.

Actually, she wanted to smash it with a hammer right now.

But at least now that explained the brown and beige feather design.

No, actually, it didn’t explain anything.

Beginning with, who in their right mind would create this?

And, more importantly, did the last owner dump it at the thrift store because it was as cursed of an object as it looked?

She had watched enough late-night ghost and haunting shows to know that this was how you invited evil spirits into the house, you brought in ugly but otherwise “harmless” stuff you thought was worth the twenty-five cents at the thrift store and next thing you know you’re getting your house blessed by a priest and then there’s salt and Holy Water all over the place. 

“Pidge,” Shiro said excitedly, grinning as he poked her shoulder. “It’s a Pidgey Bank.”

“I get it,” Pidge said dryly. “Next question, though. Why the heck did you bring it into our house?”

“I thought it’d be nice to start a rainy day fund,” Shiro said, still somehow looking fondly at the most ugly piggy bank in the world. “You know. Start saving for a big trip or something special.” He put an arm around Pidge, holding her close and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “So when I saw this, I thought that this would be the best thing to start that rainy day fund with.”

Pidge took a deep breath and released it slowly. Okay, so Shiro got this because he was being a sap as usual. That was probably going to get them extra creepy haunting stuff to happen, but that was somewhat okay.

Pidge wrapped her arm around his waist, reaching into her pocket with her free arm, pulling out a few loose coins. “Well, then, let’s get started.”

Shiro beamed as they put in those first few coins together—totaling at a whopping nine whole cents towards their rainy day fund.

But Shiro was happy. And that was all she could really want in life.

Well, and for this piggy bank to have a tragic and unfortunate ‘accident’, but she’d let it live for just a few more days to keep Shiro happy.

Because that was how much she loved him.


End file.
